The main functions of a conventional cellular phone have been a telephone call function and an address registration function. Since operations required in using these functions are nothing but input of numbers and simple characters, only a numeric key called “ten key” has been necessary as an input key in the conventional cellular phone.
However, since a mail function, menu function, internet function, etc., have been added to a recent cellular phone, input operation required in using these function has become diverse and complex. Therefore, not only the ten key but also a cross key or menu key has become necessary in the cellular phone.
A “jog” has appeared as a direction key of the cross key. The “jog” makes it possible to input a predetermined direction quickly in order to reduce input time. Moreover, an analog pointer that makes it possible to input any direction smoothly and quickly has appeared as a center key of the cross key in order to simplify an input operation and reduce input time.
Recently, since not only a complex mail function, menu function and internet function but also a game function, camera function, music play function, television function, etc. have been added to a cellular phone, there is a need to further simplify input operation and reduce input time.
FIG. 1 illustrates, as an example, a front view of a conventional cellular phone. Referring to FIG. 1, the cellular phone comprises a housing A 111 and a housing B 112. The housing A 111 comprises keys 114. The housing B 112 comprises a display screen.
Referring to FIG. 2, a cross key 115, ten key 116 and menu key 117 are provided as the keys 114. Referring to (a) of FIG. 2, in this cellular phone, the cross key 115 is arranged in the upper side of the key plane of the housing A 111 (plane on which keys are arranged). Referring to (b) of FIG. 2, in this cellular phone, the ten key 116 is arranged in the lower side of the cross key 115 on the key plane of the housing A 111. Referring to (c) of FIG. 2, the menu key 117 is arranged just outside the cross key 115 on the key plane of the housing A 111.
Referring to (a) of FIG. 3, in the conventional cellular phone, the cross key 115 comprises a circular type center key 118 and a direction key 119. The center key 118 is not only an analog pointer 118 but also a confirm key 121. The direction key 119 comprises an “up” key 112, “down” key 123, “left” key 124, and “right” key 125.
Referring to (b) of FIG. 3, in the conventional cellular phone, the ten key 116 comprises a “call” key 126, “clear” key 127, “power” key 128, “1” key 131, “2” key 132, “3” key 133, “4” key 134, “5” key 135, “6” key 136, “7” key 137, “8” key 138, “9” key 139, “0” key 140, “*” key 141 and “4” key 142.
Referring to (c) of FIG. 3, in the conventional cellular phone, the menu key 117 comprises a “mail” key 143, “internet” key 144, “menu 1” key 145 and “menu 2” key 146.
(a) of FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of the cross key 114 of the conventional cellular phone (A-A cross-sectional view of the structure shown in (a) of FIG. 3). Referring to (a) of FIG. 4, the cross key 115 comprises a center key 118, direction key 119, permanent magnet 147, Hall device 148, elastomer 149, projections 150 and 151, hoard A 152, and board B 153.
The permanent magnet 147 is disposed within the center key 118. The Hall device 148 is disposed on the board A 152 and detects a position by the permanent magnet 147. The elastomer 149 connects elastically the center key 118 and the direction key 119 and plays the role of preventing dust and water. The projection on the elastomer 149 projects inside the housing A 111. The metal dome 151 is disposed on the board B 153 and performs a contact operation when deformed by the projection 150.
(b) of FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of the ten key 116 and menu key 117 of the conventional cellular phone (C-C cross-sectional view of the structure shown in (c) of FIG. 3). The elastomer 149 connects elastically the ten key 116 and menu key 117 and plays the role of preventing dust and water. The projection 150 on the elastomer 149 projects inside the housing A 111. The metal dome 151 is disposed on the board B 153 and performs a contact operation when deformed by the projection 150. It is to be noted that the elastomer 149 in (a) of FIG. 4 and the elastomer in (b) of FIG. 4 are connected to each other.
Referring to (a) of FIG. 5, in the conventional cellular phone, a pointer 154 displayed on the display screen 113 of the housing B 112 is controlled by the analog pointer 120 of the center key 118. Referring to (b) of FIG. 5, when the analog pointer 120 of the center key 118 is moved toward the upper left diagonal direction, the pointer 154 in the display screen 113 moves toward the upper left diagonal direction. Referring to (c) of FIG. 5, in the conventional cellular phone, when the “confirm” key of the center key 118 is entered, selection of an item on the display screen 113 is confirmed.
When the center key 118 is used as the analog pointer and moved to an arbitrary position, the pointer 154 on the display screen 113 of the housing B 112 is moved to an arbitrary position through detection of the relative position between the permanent magnet 147 inside the center key 118 and the Hall device 148.
When the center key 118 is used as the “confirm” key 121 and the metal dome 151 is deformed to perform a contact operation through pushing down of the center key 118, selection of an item on the display screen 113 of the housing B 112 is confirmed. Moreover, when the direction key 119 is pushed down and the metal dome 151 is deformed to perform a contact operation, a direction is selected on the display screen 113 of the housing B 112.
When the ten key 116 is pushed down (depressed) and the metal dome 151 is deformed to perform a contact operation, a number or character is input on the display screen 113 of the housing B 112. Moreover, when the menu key 117 is used, the menu key 117 is pushed down and the metal dome 151 is deformed to perform a contact operation and selection of a function on the display screen 113 of the housing B 112.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. P2004-62447A